


Nog

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's been at the egg nog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nog

**Author's Note:**

> The 'eighth day of Christmas' for [](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**giselleslash**](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com/), who made me remember just why I love these two so much. :)

"Did I mention how bloody sexy your arse is in those jeans?"

Sean blinked, staggering a little as Orlando threw one arm around his neck and leaned against him. Heavily. "What's that?"

"Your arse," Orlando repeated, blinking at Sean and smiling. "Those jeans. Sexiest thing ever."

"Okay," Sean said, slowly, frowning as he tried to figure out...fuck it. "What are you on about?"

"I told you," Orlando said, stepping back (reeling, if Sean was honest) and making rather broad gestures in the general direction of Sean's hips. "Should bronze it."

"My arse?" When Orlando nodded, Sean just stared at him. Really, how was he supposed to follow that? "Um, Orli, love..."

"Whazzat?" As Sean watched, Orlando sat (collapsed, really) on the sofa and beamed up at Sean. That smile clinched it.

"You're pissed," Sean said, staring at Orlando and trying to figure out how it had happened in the short hour Sean had been out of the house.

"Not," Orlando said, too quickly, and placed a hand over his heart. It would have helped his cause if he could have sat up straight, but Sean didn't point that out to him.

"Orli..."

"Okay, okay, so," Orlando started, then blinked and dissolved into giggles.

Sean just waited and tried not to smile as he watched Orlando curl into a ball and laugh until he wheezed and tears were streaming down his face. The longer it went on, the harder it was for Sean to keep a straight face. Honestly, there wasn't much funnier than Orlando when he'd had one too many.

"I might have...have... might've had a bit too much nog..." Orlando hiccupped with more giggles, peering at Sean from the sofa cushions, and Sean couldn't help it.

He laughed as he dropped onto the sofa and pulled Orlando into his lap. "A bit?" Sean's laugh was a soft snort when Orlando nodded and tried to burrow inside Sean's shirt. "Lad, you're a master of the understatement. I ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice," Orlando replied, voice muffled against Sean's throat as he squirmed closer, only settling down when every inch of his front was pressed against Sean and Sean had his arms wrapped around Orlando's waist.

"It bears repeating," Sean murmured, still chuckling because, really, life didn't get any better than a drunk, cuddly Orlando.


End file.
